(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording device having a sheet loading system for loading a continuous recording sheet of paper and, more particularly, to a technique for aligning a perforated line of the continuous recording sheet with a reference line of the recording device before printing on the recording sheet.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In a conventional electrophotographic printer using a continuous sheet of paper having perforated lines for separating cut sheets from the recording sheet, the operator first aligns the sprocket holes of the recording sheet with the sprocket pins formed on the tractor of the printer. Then, the operator sets the tractor in the printer, and adjusts the perforated lines to be aligned with the reference line on the tractor while depressing a dedicated push button for skipping sprocket pins by a manual process. There is an increasing demand, however, for an automated adjustment process for aligning the perforated line of the recording sheet with the reference line in the electrophotographic printer to save the manual operation by the operator.